No Regrets
by bluelightningbug
Summary: "'I will kill you, Jason. No regrets'. Leo's continued, his voice low and steady. 'Just let Harley go'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have decided that this story will be a collection of oneshots, all based on Leo protecting Harley. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Leo had never killed anyone.

Well, he had killed his mother, but everyone tried to ignore that misfortune. Besides that, even throughout the whole war, Leo hadn't killed anyone. He only sent them a series of warning burns, sometimes fatal, but the victim of his fire would always recover. Either that, or the son of Hephaestus would knock them out with his hammer.

That was a victory in a war between two demigod camps in itself, but he also managed to keep a cheery demeanor even in the most dire situations. Okay, that wasn't quite the right phrase to use, but no matter how crucial the moment, Leo Valdez always had a joke ready and armed.

Hazel had seen Leo excited, and confused, and hungry over the course of the Argo 2's journey. She had seen him determined, and tired, and mournful. She had seen him fight, how could she not? Hazel realized that he was powerful, but he always seemed unwilling to use his powers, and never, never, had she seen him scared. Leo was too good an actor for that to happen.

That all changed when Camp Half-Blood was taking it's final stand against Camp Jupiter.

The camps fighting skills were evenly matched, but the Greeks could not compete with the Romans numbers. So in the strawberry field of CHB, it was the Greeks, including Leo, fighting for their lives, and their camp. This meant that Hazel was fighting against the Greeks, and against Leo.

For Hazel, that was rather unfortunate.

It didn't seem to affect him though, he just kept ramming her friends heads, and scarring them with atrocious burns. Yet he still didn't kill anyone, despite the fact that his home was being attacked.

For Hazel the battle was just a blur, tears invading her vision. She just kept slicing away at any orange t-shirts. But then her blade caught on the hilt of a hammer. A very familiar hammer.

"Leo," she gasped.

"Hey, Haze," He managed to choke out, sweat glistening on his forehead. "What's up? You know, besides utterly destroying our camp."

He spoke with a light tone, and the daughter of Pluto could detect no sarcasm. It was all wrong. She shook her head.

"I have to kill you". Hazel felt a tear roll down her cheek. Leo seemed to realize the monstrosity of their situation, as some seriousness flooded into his amber eyes.. It was either murder each other, or betray their camp. Leo looked up.

His features filled with absolute blood thirst that must have been caused by the pure terror that overpowered all signs of weariness, that Hazel had never seen before. It took her a minute to see that he was not focusing on her, but on something behind her.

"Not today, Gemstone," He snarled before rapidly disarming her, and all but sprinting away. She whipped around and watched in shock as he stopped in front of a scene that took a minute to decipher.

A small clearing had formed. In the middle stood Jason, New Romes newly reinstated praetor, holding a blade in front of an 8 year olds neck. The child was being used as a human body shield for the son of Jupiter, though not a very good one, considering the size difference. Leo stood looking at his best friend with disgust and horror. It was clear that Jason hated his actions, as desperation clouded his blue eyes, but he still held his ground. It seemed that Hazel was the only one who noticed the scene play out in front of her, as the battle around raged on.

"Give us," Jason panted, ignoring the panicked expression on his hostages face. "Give Rome the Legions eagle, or he dies." Hazel watched as remorse filled her praetors face.

"Jason," Leo spat, smoke rising off of him. "Let Harley go. Now".

Harley. Hazel remembered the stories Leo had told her on the Argo. It was then that she realized just how extremely dire the situation actually was. It was not going to end well for either side.

"I need the eagle, Leo." Jason didn't waver. Leo went a few steps further, and Jason scowled. He pressed the blade harder against the child's neck, and Harley gasped. "Not one more step, Valdez".

"Why?" Leo's voice was cold, his expression dark and powerful. Jason chuckled grimly.

"You're the one of the only people who know how to get past the alarms and bombs, Repair Boy. We needed some bait, and let's face it, you were the weakest to target".

"You get the damn eagle, and I get my brother?" Leo glared, a defeated expression flitting over his face. Jason nodded. The mechanic reached into his tool belt, where Hazel supposed the bird was, but instead of bring out the Legion's eagle, a pistol like weapon appeared. Leo aimed it directly at Jason's head.

"Here's the thing, Sparky. The Greeks kind of want the eagle. And I'm sure as hell not letting you hurt my brother." Leo's voice was deadly calm, and the gun didn't waver in the slightest. Hazel saw his finger flit over the trigger. Jason laughed darkly again.

"You're seriously pointing a mortal weapon on me?"

Leo's lips tugged upward. "Nothing my dad makes is mortal, Jace. Especially if the bullet is coated in centaur blood".

Hazel watched as Jason's smile deflated. A Roman like demeanor was suddenly waving off of him, stoic and guarded. It seemed he figured out Leo meant business.

"I will kill you, Jason. No regrets." Leo continued, his voice steady and low. "Just let Harley go".

"That wouldn't be very Roman-like of me would it, now?" Jason's blade dug deeper into Harley's neck, and Hazel saw Leo visibly pale and tense.

"I swear to the fucking River Styx, Jason, if you hurt him I _will_ shoot you".

"I honestly don't believe you'll kill me, Valdez". Jason whispered. The son of Jupiter's face was tired, and disbelieving. But his pride prevailed over his logic, and a thin line of blood appeared on Harley's neck. Leo didn't even blink twice before a resonating boom echoed across the field.

To Hazel it all happened in slow motion. She could see the bullet leave the gun, and enter Jason's shoulder. His blade clattered to the ground as it's wielder's ear-piercing scream ripped through the air. Leo dropped the gun and sank to his knees as Harley bowled into his arms, both brothers silently crying.

Both of the armies fighting abruptly froze as they watched the almighty Jason Grace writhe on the ground in pain, clutching his bullet hole. It was clear. The battle had been won by Camp Half-Blood, but no greeks looked happy about the outcome.

Leo all but shoved Harley into one of his older brother's arms. The two camps watched in utter silence as the fire wielder walked up to Jason. He shakily poured some nectar into the roman's wound, before murmuring,

"You're right. I couldn't kill you, but I sure as hell can shoot you, Jason. No regrets".

Medic's surrounded the praetor, as Leo walked stiffly away. He was pale, but he held his head high as he disappeared into a cluster of his siblings, taking hold of Harley right away. Even as the Apollo kids shouted out that Jason was going to be okay, Leo kept walking, clutching his brother who only moments before had been a hostage.

He didn't look back.

And the gun lay there, soaked in blood, sending a very clear message.

It didn't matter who you were, or what past you had. Leo Valdez would kill to protect his brother.

No regrets.

**A/N: Did you see that coming? Hopefully you guys liked it, even though it's a little OOC. If you have any requests for upcoming chapters, please let me know.**

**The only way I know what to do better, is if you review!**

**-bluelightningbug**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

"Leo, why do you have a backpack?"

The son of Hephaestus looked up from his bunk, where he had been busily sketching the Argo 2's engine. Harley, who had asked him the question, was staring and him with curiosity from the other end of Leo's bunk bed.

"Because it's easy to carry stuff in. You have one too, bud". Leo frowned in confusion. But his answer didn't seem to satisfy his little brother, as his mouth twisted and his eyebrows drew together in a questioning look.

"But why is yours always packed? Like if you were leaving. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the meaning of them seemed to settle on his shoulders. His bottom lip trembled. "Are you leaving?"

Guilt and worry gnawed on Leo's stomach. "No. I've always had a packed bag". He shifted his weight nervously. "It's just a habit".

Harley looked terrified. "But it looks like you're going to leave. Why would you leave? Why would you run away?"

Leo felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a car- paralyzed and uncertain. For each of the different homes he had been in, there had been a variety of reason to leave. But it all boiled down to one, and Leo wasn't sure if Harley could understand. He took a deep breath, and tried come up with a reasonable explanation- one that wouldn't reveal too much.

"Close your eyes, Harley." Leo began. "Imagine you're in a great big room. Suddenly everything catches on fire, and you can't see, and ash is feeling your lungs. Too much smoke is in the air, and you can't breathe. What would you do?"

Harley didn't hesitate. "I would run away from the fire".

Leo closed his eyes, and slowly nodded. "Exactly. You would run".

**A/N: I know it's pretty short, but it was just something that popped into my mind. I just felt like it would be cool to put it down, and post it. I know it's probably no great, but it's better than nothing. Let me know what you think!**

-**bulelightningbug**


End file.
